Crónicas de Valoran
by edgareo
Summary: "Mata a Kayle por mí, y a cambio yo matare a Singed por ti" fue el trato que Morgana le propuso a Yi. Lo que ninguno imaginaba es que aquella alianza era el menor de los problemas que acontecían en Valoran en aquel momento. Un paso más en la guerra eterna entre Noxus y Demacia. Un viaje desde las heladas tierras de Freljord hasta la peligrosa Zaun, mientras que el equilibrio de...
1. Prologo: El Pacto oscuro

**Muy buenas a todos! Hoy, os voy a dejar aquí esta historia, que no es mia. Pertenece a "Reiyos", de Areagamer, que me ha dado permiso para publicar la historia aquí! Os dejo con el resto del Summary, que no ha cabido y disfrutad del capitulo!**

"**Mata a Kayle por mí, y a cambio yo matare a Singed por ti" fue el trato que Morgana le propuso a Yi. Lo que ninguno imaginaba es que aquella alianza era el menor de los problemas que acontecían en Valoran en aquel momento. Un paso más en la guerra eterna entre Noxus y Demacia. Un viaje desde las heladas tierras de Freljord hasta la peligrosa Zaun, mientras que el equilibrio de todo Valoran se verá alterado por la siempre misteriosa y oscura sociedad de la Rosa Negra. Acompaña a todos tus campeones favoritos en este increíble viaje por todo el continente donde la traición, el amor, la amistad y la acción están a la orden del día.**

* * *

A la tenue luz de la mañana, una figura solitaria recorría la playa de forma decidida. Se trataba de la figura de una mujer, hermosa a la par que fría, con sus largos y oscuros cabellos cayendo libremente sobre su desprotegida espalda mientras que sus ojos, violetas y cargados de odio, miraban fijamente hacia su destino.  
Con el amanecer, la mujer contemplo brevemente la orilla, tras lo que decidió descalzarse. Una agradable sensación la recorrió de arriba abajo cuando las frías olas besaron sus pies desnudos. En el mundo del que ella provenía no había nada parecido al mar, tan vasto y oscuro, pero al mismo tiempo con una belleza inexplicable. Podría sentarse allí y pasarse todo el día maravillándose con aquella inmensidad, pero el tiempo rara vez daba tregua, y ella tenía prisa. Si todo salía bien, aquel seria el principio de algo nuevo, y si todo salía aún mejor seria también el final de algo viejo.

Pese que había pasado casi toda la noche caminando y sus dulces labios se encontraban ahora salados, no se sentía cansada cuando por fin alcanzó su destino: un enorme saliente de roca que se adentraba en el agua. Según su información, el hombre que buscaba debería estar allí arriba, así que antes de subir decidió tomarse un respiro. Cerró los ojos para inspirar el aroma del océano mientras el sol calentaba su blanca piel y entonces abrió sus alas. Cayó a espaldas de su objetivo, quien no se inmuto lo más mínimo al oírla descender. Lo más probable es que supiera que se estaba acercando desde hacía rato.  
La mujer decidió esperar hasta que terminase su meditación. Se acerco al borde del precipicio rozando el brazo del hombre con los flecos de su vestido. En aquella zona las olas rompían contra el acantilado con furia. Casi parecía que lo odiasen. Cada vez le gustaba más el mar, y el ruido que hacía al romper…era magnifico.  
— ¿Qué asuntos te traen hasta mi, Morgana? — le preguntó por fin suavemente y sin alterar su postura lo más mínimo.  
Sabía de sobra que aquel era hombre de pocas palabras, y en verdad lo agradecía. Era una de las cualidades, entre otras muchas, por las que había decidido escogerle a él y no a cualquier otro.  
—Quisiera hacerte una oferta… un trato, digamos.  
El hada cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y le dedico su más encantadora sonrisa.  
— ¿Un trato? —preguntó mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza hacia ella.  
Nada le habría gustado más que poder ver los ojos de aquel hombre con el que hablaba, pero no sabía de nadie que hubiera visto alguna vez al Maestro Yi sin su yelmo, así que simplemente habló.  
—Mata a Kayle por mí— dijo sin ningún tipo de rodeo— y a cambio yo matare a Singed por ti.  
Él le sostuvo la mirada largo rato mientras el chocar de las olas seguía marcando el compás. Morgana sabía de una fuente fidedigna que fue el químico quien dirigió el ataque contra la aldea natal de Yi, tras lo cual realizo crueles experimentos con los supervivientes. Si había alguien que deseaba la muerte del zaunita, era el hombre que tenía delante, aunque por supuesto sabía que no iba a ceder ante ella tan fácilmente.  
—Me pides que mate a alguien contra quien no tengo nada— contesto sereno y firme— y a cambio me privas del placer de matar a Singed con mis propias manos. Dime Morgana, ¿Por qué piensas que este trato me conviene?  
Ella soltó una alegre risotada. Sin duda era el apropiado para el trabajo. Le dio la espalda y se acerco aún más al borde del acantilado. Casi pareció que iba a saltar, pero lo intento de nuevo.  
—Te lo planteare de otra manera. Ayúdame a librarme de Kayle y yo te ayudare a que mates a Singed…con tus propias manos, claro.  
Nuevamente un largo silencio precedió a la respuesta de Yi.  
—Lo siento Morgana… pero no matare a Kayle… ¿Puedo saber cómo pensabas hacer para acercarme lo suficiente a Singed?  
_"Te disgusta tú parte, pero no tu recompensa"_ —pensó Morgana—_"Todo marchara según lo previsto"_.  
—Soy la mala, ¿recuerdas? —Sonrió con amargura—mi presencia en ciudades como Noxus o Zaun no es extraña en absoluto, así como cerca de sus campeones. Introducirte a ti sería relativamente sencillo.  
Se giro hacia Yi para mirarle directamente.  
— ¿Te parezco malvada?  
Su acompañante alzo la cabeza.  
—No…—contesto con refrescante rapidez—en tus ojos no veo mal. Pero si odio, y mucho dolor. No sé qué te habrá hecho tu hermana, pero cada una tendrá su punto de vista. No voy a matarla, estás perdiendo el tiempo.  
¿Qué qué le había hecho su hermana? —pensó con rabia. Tan solo convertir el mundo que tanto amaba en una sociedad de ignorancia privada de su potencial, y mientras ella trataba de hacer salir de su error a Kayle, sus compatriotas abrazaban los nuevos ideales y la tildaban a ella de…malvada. No, no pensaba perder la ayuda de aquella espada. Era el momento de soltar la baza.  
—Sin mi ayuda jamás obtendrás tu venganza. Nunca conseguirás infiltrarte en Zaun tú solo, y dentro de la liga te sería incluso más difícil. Si quieres dejar de atormentarte con el recuerdo de tu amada no tienes otra salida.  
Yi apoyo las manos en el suelo y se levanto temblando un poco.  
— ¿Cómo…?  
— ¿Qué como he sabido que en aquella masacre pereció una mujer con gran significado para ti? —interrumpió el hada—. La venganza es más común de lo que piensas, pero cuando es llevada a tal extremo de odio siempre hay un ser amado de por medio—ella misma había perdido a una gran amiga durante su guerra—. Tú eliges Yi.  
Dicho esto se volvió y se dispuso a bajar de allí de la misma forma de la que había subido, pero antes de poder alzar el vuelo, su acompañante le pidió que esperase. Ella se paró en seco y sonrió para sus adentros. _"EL principio de algo nuevo"_.  
Se giro y vio al maestro acercarse a ella mientras se quitaba el yelmo muy lentamente y lo depositaba en el suelo, dejando su rostro al descubierto. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Morgana retrocedió un poco. Había imagina el rostro de aquel hombre de mil maneras posibles, pero eran sus ojos lo que la atraían de forma inexorable. Oscuros, cargados de dolor y odio, la mujer vio unos ojos que conocía demasiado bien. Eran iguales que los suyos.  
—Necesito tu palabra de que cumplirás con tu parte del trato.  
Sosteniendo su mirada, extrajo de entre sus vestiduras una pequeña daga de plata y la deslizo por la palma de su mano. Cuando la primera gota de sangre llego al suelo ella le dio su palabra. Tras esto deposito su mano herida entre las de su nuevo aliado, quien se arrodillo para besar su palma con suavidad.  
Podría llegar a acostumbrarse a la textura de aquellos labios.  
—Matare a Kayle por ti, mi señora Morgana—juró este.  
Nuevamente el hada volvió a sonreír con amargura pensando en la última vez que alguien la había llamado de aquella forma. Desechando esos pensamientos, se centro de nuevo en el presente. Un gran presente. Con las actitudes de aquel hombre de su parte, Kayle moriría, _"el final de algo viejo"_.

* * *

**Aquí lo teneis! Ya sabeis, dejad vuestras sugerencias/reclamaciones, etc... Yo se las dare personalmente, saludos!**


	2. Capitulo 1: Destierro

**Buenos dias a todos! Aqui os dejo con el primer capitulo del fic!**

* * *

El eco de las aceleradas pisadas resonaba con fuerza por el largo pasillo de piedra. A Soraka, de naturaleza tranquila, le costaba bastante poder seguir su ritmo, claro que no era ella la que tenía prisa por conocer la respuesta después de todo.  
Por suerte las pisadas se detuvieron ante las puertas del salón gris a esperarla, aunque su dueña no parecía muy contenta de haber tenido que hacerlo.  
La hija de las estrellas se disculpo con una ligera sonrisa y una vez se hubo colocado a su altura, su compañera empujo las puertas con ambas manos, presentándose ante la cámara de invocadores con una mezcla de elegancia y desafío en su mirada.  
—Exijo saber por qué no se me ha comunicado el arresto del Maestro Yi de forma automática —clamó con voz autoritaria—así como su inmediata liberación. Los cargos son ridículos además de una clara confusión.  
Los invocadores reunidos en la sala intercambiaron una rápida mirada entre ellos, esperando a que alguien contestase primero. Eran once en total, sentados alrededor de una mesa curva algo más larga que la mitad de la habitación, en el centro de la cual estaban las dos compañeras.  
Fue el invocador que más a su izquierda se encontraba el primero en hablar.  
—Capitana Irelia—comenzó con voz débil—como paisano vuestro que se trata, comprendo la preocupación… pero os aseguro que los cargos son del todo correctos.  
Se reclino contra la mesa, cansado, y tomo un pequeño respiro antes de seguir hablando.  
—Ya sabéis… que la liga no tolera disputas personales dentro de la misma…y el intento de asesinato… es algo bastante grave.  
—Lo que ocurra fuera de la academia—intervino otro invocador mucho más joven y con una voz más potente—se debe quedar fuera de la academia.  
—Pero no es posible—replicó Irelia con un testarudo movimiento de cabeza—.Conozco al Maestro Yi. Él jamás rompería las normas, y menos aún para tratar de atacar a Kayle. Pensadlo. Es absurdo.  
Dos sitios a la derecha del primero, otro invocador tomo la palabra.  
—Al parecer…el maestro ha sido víctima de un astuto engaño de la campeona Morgana, pese a lo cual fue Yi, y no ella quien blandió la espada. El castigo debe ser para él.  
—Decidme Irelia—intervino otro de los invocadores—, ¿se os ha ocurrido preguntar al Maestro Yi si lo hizo?  
Parecía que la jonia iba a volver a replicar, pero indignada se dio media vuelta y abandono la sala tan rápido como había entrado.  
Soraka, que había estado de pie a su lado durante toda la escena, acelero para tratar de alcanzarla.  
—Creo que no es buena idea que lo veas— le sugirió al llegar a su lado exhausta por la carrera.  
— ¿Y por qué debería no hacerlo? Como su superior me debe una explicación, y más le vale que sea buena.  
La hija de las estrellas no contesto, y en silencio prosiguieron su camino.

Al llegar a los jardines de la academia, Soraka contemplo maravillada los efectos de la primavera. Todo estaba cuidado a la perfección, y era un bálsamo de tranquilidad y descanso para invocadores y campeones. El cantar de los pájaros y el sonido del arroyo eran para ella pura melodía. Los caminos estaban escoltados por pequeños muros verdes con explosiones en rojo y naranja, y en los claros, los invocadores se relajaban en hermosos bancos de mármol adornados con amatistas. Nada le habría gustado más que pararse a contemplar el bello paisaje, pero Irelia no parecía por la labor de hacerlo.  
Llegaron al linde del territorio de la Liga, allí donde se encontraba la prisión rúnica: un vasto edificio esférico de color rojizo y sin ningún resquicio aparente, y del cual se decía que sus puertas se custodiaban solas.  
En la entrada al complejo había dos personas rellenando unos trámites de liberación.  
—Ese maldito gordo borracho—se quejaba uno de los dos—. Siempre anda metido en problemas.  
Cuando estuvieron más cerca, ambos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y las miraron. No había modo de reconocer al primero, pues iba cubierto de la cabeza a los pies, pero la chica era inconfundible del todo. Su bello rostro ensombrecido por una profunda cicatriz y su sonrisa burlona, allí delante se encontraba Katarina de Noxus, y si Katarina estaba allí el otro debía ser Talon, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: problemas.  
—Vaya, vaya— dijo la joven mientras se colocaba en medio de la entrada—. Parece que el Maestro Yi ha sido un chico muy malo.  
La noxiana mostró una desagradable sonrisa y acto seguido lanzo a Irelia una mirada de desafío.  
—Katarina—respondió ella con un ligero aire de sarcasmo—, espero que no te tomases muy a mal la paliza del otro día. ¿Eres consciente de que tu equipo perdió por tu culpa?  
La aludida torció la boca en gesto de desprecio.  
—Insolentes jonios. Vuestro miserable país reducido a cenizas y aún os quedan fuerzas para seguir soltando bravuconadas.  
Irelia dio un paso al frente para encararse a su enemiga.  
—Aparta de mi camino si no quieres que se extienda el rumor de que los jonios tendemos a la violencia dentro de la Liga.  
Ambas se miraron a los ojos, listas para atacar en caso de ser necesario, pero una voz lo evito. Una voz que no solía oírse muy a menudo, pero con un tono tan calmoso que tendía a tranquilizar a quien la escuchaba, habilidad que no siempre era aprovechada para el bien.  
—Resulta…una verdadera tragedia—comenzó Talon—, que un hombre con la disciplina de Yi pueda perder su camino. Siempre he admirado su determinación.  
—Por favor—continuo Soraka adelantándose también—solo queremos hablar con Yi sin más percances… queremos conocer la respuesta.  
Lo cierto es que ella ya la conocía. Hacía tiempo que el Maestro Yi había caído presa de su propia oscuridad, y aunque Irelia se negase a verlo, ya no era el mismo hombre que antaño.  
—Podéis entrar a preguntarle lo que queráis, pero ya os lo adelanto yo—dijo la dama oscura de Noxus algo más calmada ahora—. En estos momentos Morgana es la invitada de honor de Singed, muy contento de que le haya librado de su enemigo acérrimo. Es una mujer muy astuta. Con un simple movimiento se ha ganado la amistad permanente de uno de los hombres más influyentes de Zaun.  
Astuta no era la palabra que Irelia tenía en mente, pero se mordió la lengua para evitar decir lo que estaba pensando.  
Cuando Katarina se aparto de la entrada, las compañeras entraron a la prisión rúnica y ella continúo con los trámites para liberar a Gragas.  
El lugar era enorme y bien iluminado a pesar de estar casi desierto. Gigantescas columnas celestes sujetaban la cúpula del techo y a ambos lados había casas empotradas que eran usadas como vivienda de los guardias de la academia.  
_«Supongo que las puertas no se guardan solas después de todo»_—pensó Irelia  
El capitán de la guardia les indico que podrían encontrar a Yi en una de las primeras celdas del piso inferior, y que mientras no llevaran los brazaletes rúnicos podrían atravesar la puerta en ambas direcciones sin problemas.  
Sin perder más el tiempo, bajaron por las escaleras. Allí estaba todo mucho menos iluminado y daba un mayor aspecto de prisión, aunque no habían guardias y tan solo un puñado de celdas.  
—Parecen bastante cómodas para ser celdas—comento Irelia al pasar por la primera de ellas, que tenía más lujos que muchas casas jonias.

No tuvieron que andar demasiado. La celda de Yi era la séptima de la derecha. No tenía puerta, pero el suelo estaba marcado con extraños símbolos y una fina película roja cubría la entrada.  
Aunque sintieron un leve cosquilleo al atravesarla, no hubo ningún problema. Aparecieron de súbito, interrumpiendo una sesión de meditación. No era de extrañar que hubieran permitido a su alumno Wukong hacerle compañía. Incluso encarcelados, los campeones de la liga seguían teniendo grandes privilegios.  
—Ah Irel— sonrió al verla entrar—que agradable sorpresa.  
Le habían desprovisto de su atuendo y tenía un aspecto algo demacrado, pese a lo cual le habían proporcionado una túnica de invocador con la que podía cubrir su rostro. En sus muñecas, unas pesadas piedras rojas brillaban intensamente.  
—Haz el favor de no llamarme así— le cortó con rudeza.  
Desde que era pequeña, siempre la había llamado de aquel modo. Fue un gran amigo de su padre, y su tutor durante un tiempo, y aunque le gustaba el mote, había que recordarle que ahora era su superior.  
— ¿Y bien? — preguntó cruzándose de brazos.  
Yi guardo silencio antes de la respuesta, una costumbre que Irelia detestaba y nunca había comprendido, ¿Por qué esperar para responder si ya sabía la respuesta que iba a dar?  
Muy lentamente habló.  
—Si, trate de matar a Kayle.  
La joven quedo boquiabierta ante el descaro de la respuesta. Lo decía tan natural como si la cosa no fuera con él. Llego a plantearse la posibilidad de que aquel hombre con el que estaba hablando fuera un impostor.  
Soraka le rozo levemente el brazo para calmarla, lo cual surtió efecto. Tras esto se agacho hasta la posición del Maestro, que aún permanecía sentado, dispuesta a tomar ella la palabra.  
—Mírame a los ojos Yi—le dijo con voz suave aunque imperativa.  
Wukong soltó un pequeño gemido mientras que en el rostro de Yi se dibujaba media sonrisa.  
—Ya sabes lo que vas a ver si lo hago—respondió— no hay ninguna necesidad de ello.  
Soraka lo miro con gesto apenado y acaricio su rostro con infinita ternura.  
—¿Por qué?¿por qué no recurriste a mi? —casi parecía que iba a romper a llorar—¿Por qué no me dejaste ayudarte?  
Yi disfruto del contacto durante un breve instante, pero pasado ese momento su expresión cambio por completo, y hasta su voz parecía diferente.  
—Porque tú no puedes ayudarme—sentenció.  
—Y es mucho mejor recurrir a Morgana, ¿verdad? —intervino Irelia molesta mientras avanzaba hacia él.  
Wukong se levanto de un salto por acto reflejo y se interpuso entre el Maestro e Irelia, pero la joven lo fulmino con la mirada.  
Se quedo allí de pie, a la defensiva, hasta que Yi le indico que se sentase de nuevo.  
—Morgana me ofreció un medio para obtener mi venganza—respondió de nuevo con su voz normal.  
—¡Ella te engaño! — le grito—¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar con tu estúpida venganza? Todos perdimos mucho en la guerra, pero solo tú te has obsesionado con ello.  
_«Porque solo yo lo perdí todo»_  
—Alguien tiene que encargarse de hacerlo pagar—continuó— Dime, ¿no oíste los llantos de la gente en Placidium? Fue una victoria amarga, tras una guerra triste ¿no te gustaría que alguien acabase con los causantes?  
Irelia no podía creer lo que oía, aquel hombre había perdido el juicio.  
—Sí, me encantaría… pero la voluntad férrea está por encima de todo deseo. ¿Aún recuerdas quien me enseño eso? Quizás ya no merezcas hacerte llamar maestro.  
— ¡Irelia!, ya basta por favor— exclamo su compañera.  
La jonia miro hacia otro lado, extraña de que su amiga la hubiera reprochado, pero seguía furiosa.  
—Por favor—insistió Soraka—deja que intente ayudarte.  
—No puedes…ya es tarde.  
Soraka se levanto. Sabía que tenía razón y que nada de lo que ella pudiera hacer podía salvarlo ya.  
—Maestro…—comenzó su alumno con un hilo de voz.  
—Está bien Wukong—le tranquilizó con una sonrisa—los cargos son intento de asesinato. No me ejecutaran, aunque creo que si se me expulsara de la liga.  
—¿Qué harás entonces? —inquirió la hija de las estrellas.  
Esta vez Yi si pensó la respuesta unos segundos por desconocimiento.  
—Supongo que retirarme de nuevo a Jonia…a entrenar.  
—Siento decirte que eso no va a ser posible—volvió a intervenir Irelia—. Verás, tu irresponsable actitud ha traído la deshonra a Jonia en un momento tan crucial como este. Mucho me temo que no me dejas otra opción que la de desterrarte…bajo pena de muerte.  
Soraka y Wukong se miraron brevemente escandalizados.  
—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!—se quejó este último, pero Irelia lo calló con otra de sus miradas fulminantes.  
Soraka intento decir algo, pero vio en la expresión de Irelia que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, y en verdad tenía razón. Esa parecía la única opción viable.  
_«Le duele»_—pensó—_«Seguramente sea la decisión más difícil que haya tomado en su vida»_  
Una vez todos quedaron en silencio, Yi e Irelia se miraron largo rato, como si absolutamente nada más importase en el universo.  
Ella fue la primera en hablar.  
—Cuanto me alegro de que mi padre no haya vivido para presenciar esto.  
La jonia se giro tras aquellas duras palabras y abandono la celda. Aunque siempre llena de orgullo, no pudo evitar recostarse contra una pared del pasillo exterior una vez que nadie la veía y llevarse ambas manos a la cara con desesperación. Soraka por su parte se agacho para besar la frente a Yi. Tras esto cerró los ojos y derramó una lágrima por aquel hombre, y también abandono la estancia.  
Todo quedo en silencio.  
—Yo también me alegro…—murmuro Yi.  
—Maestro…  
El jonio miro a su alumno y le sonrió.  
—Tranquilo, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. De momento vamos a continuar con la meditación.  
—Sí…maestro.

* * *

**Aqui lo teneis! Dejad sugerencias y criticas en los Reviews, saludos!**


	3. Cap 2: El amanecer de una nueva guerra

**Bueno, aqui os dejos con el segundo capitulo de la historia, saludos!**

* * *

La brisa de la mañana corría libre por el Monte Targon, agitando y removiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

La dorada y larga melena de la solari no era una excepción, así que buscó entre sus pertrechos hasta que encontró una cinta con la que sujetarse el pelo, a lo que su compañero la miro con gesto de desaprobación, aunque desaprobaba casi cualquier cosa que hiciera, incluyendo respirar.  
Desde aquella altura podían ver a la perfección el sitio de Noxus. Toda la loma plagada de tiendas noxianas con sus estandartes ondeando al viento.  
_«Más dolor y muerte»_—pensó con tristeza.

Llegaron a Eleras, corazón de la tribu rakkor. La ciudad estaba cargada de un ambiente mucho más bélico de lo habitual.  
—Saludos y bienvenido a Eleras, Sumo Solari—saludo uno de los dos guardias de la puerta—, Tergos.  
Tras presentar sus respetos al sacerdote del sol, saludaron a su compañero, pero a ella ni la miraron.  
Los cinco se adentraron en la ciudad, camino del viejo coliseo, donde había de reunirse la cámara de guerra.  
Por las calles resonaba la bulliciosa actividad de tiempos de batalla. Los campos de entrenamiento estaban llenos de guerreros, y las fraguas, que cubrían la ciudad con humo negro, trabajaban a toda potencia para tenerlo todo a punto.  
En la puerta de una casa unos niños reían mientras su madre sacaba brillo a las armaduras de la familia. Leona les sonrió, pero su madre ordenó que entrasen dentro de la casa, lanzando a la solari una mirada de reproche.  
Todos detenían momentáneamente sus actividades para mirar a los tres solari, siendo las miradas de tres tipos: Respeto para el Sumo Solari, admiración para Tergos y desprecio para ella.

Al llegar al viejo coliseo, la escolta se unió a la guardia de la puerta y ellos entraron. Se había reservado tres sitios de honor para ellos, casi en el centro de la arena. A su alrededor se disponían los ancianos más sabios y venerados, así como los guerreros más audaces y fuertes.  
El maestro de ceremonias, que reunía al consejo, se dirigió al medio, donde sonrío a Tergos, su primogénito y el orgullo de la familia.  
Aunque Leona se preocupaba bastante en ocultarlo, el sentimiento de desprecio que Tergos mostraba por ella era reciproco. Descendiente de una familia consagrada a la guerra, ser nombrado guardián del sol había sido la culminación de todos los honores, a pesar de lo cual él prefería la sangre y la guerra. Solo aceptó porque no hacerlo hubiera sido deshonrar a su familia y a los ancestros.  
—Sumo Solari—saludo el maestro de ceremonias—…Leona.  
Este último saludo fue más por pura cortesía, pero ella le devolvió la reverencia. A nadie parecía agradarle que ella fuera la escolta del anciano, claro que a ella tampoco le agradaba que el segundo escolta fuera Tergos.  
Le ofrecieron una silla al anciano, pero la rechazo. Permanecería de pie, al igual que todos los demás.  
—Más de cien años y aún podría aniquilar a un escuadrón noxiano el solo—le comentó Pantheon mientras se colocaba a su lado.  
Se saludaron mutuamente con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.  
—Todos estamos al corriente de la situación—comenzó el maestro—. El Monte Targon se encuentra asediado y totalmente rodeado por Noxus.  
Muchos de los presentes acariciaban sus armas, ansiosas porque llegara el momento de utilizarlas.  
—De habernos enviado emisarios a negociar, les habríamos devuelto sus cabezas. Pero no lo han hecho—tomó una pausa para mirar a todos los presentes—. Debemos prepararnos para presentar batalla.  
Leona soltó un largo suspiro. Ahora era cuando le tocaba manchar aún más su reputación, si es que eso era posible.  
—No podemos—dijo dando un paso al frente—.No será una batalla, será una masacre.  
Se oyeron murmullos, pero se le permitió seguir hablando.  
—Nos superan en número por veinte a uno, quizás treinta. En campo abierto nos lloverían las flechas y la magia antes de poder ni romper sus filas, y si defendemos en Eleras, sus maquinas de asedio nos reducirán a polvo. No podemos luchar.  
Un joven guerrero se adelanto también. Tenía una profunda cicatriz en el pecho que lucía con orgullo.  
— ¿Y qué saca Noxus con todo esto? —Su voz clamaba guerra— ¿Por qué permite esto la Liga?  
La cámara estallo en murmullos de aprobación y algunos repitieron esta última frase.  
—Los campos de justicia sirven para resolver conflictos por el territorio entre las ciudades estado—intervino Pantheon, cuya voz tenia mayor peso que la de Leona en aquel lugar—. No se puede hacer nada contra el ataque a la misma ciudad.  
—Los campos de justicia no sirven para nada.  
La solari no tenía que girarse para ver a quien pertenecía aquella voz. Conocía de sobra ese tono arrogante. Tergos había avanzado hasta el centro del círculo dispuesto a dar otro discursito sobre el valor de los guerreros rakkor. Incluso el Sumo Solari soltó un suspiro.  
—Que nos lluevan las flechas y la magia de los noxianos, no atravesaran nuestros escudos. Que nos lluevan las piedras y el fuego, no atravesar las murallas de Eleras. ¡Qué entren si se atreven! No nos cuesta nada enseñarles lo que es el miedo.  
—Si entran a la ciudad—intervino con voz solemne el Sumo sacerdote del sol—, será una carnicería. Morirán niños y ancianos.  
— ¿Qué dices tú viejo? —le acusó Tergos—. Somos guerreros rakkor. La guerra es nuestra vida, ¡Y habrá guerra!  
—Habrá guerra—dijo otro de los presentes.  
Para satisfacción de Tergos, que miraba a Leona con malicia, uno a uno los miembros de la cámara fueron repitiendo la misma frase. Por un momento deseó ser una guerrera rakkor para avanzar hasta él y dejarle sin dientes de un puñetazo. ¿Por qué el anciano había tenido que escogerle a él como segunda escolta? Ni siquiera se comportaba como un guardián del sol.  
— ¿Y bien? —le preguntó el maestro de ceremonias intuyendo que aún no había acabado.  
Dudaba que se pudiera empeorar mucho más su reputación, pero si existía el modo, era con lo que iba a decir a continuación.  
—Es cierto que existe una posibilidad de vencer en batalla—comenzó lentamente—. Demacia puede prestarnos auxilio contra el enemigo común.  
— ¡Demacia! —exclamó Tergos—.No necesitamos la ayuda de aficionados. Podemos valernos solos. Tú por tu parte, si eres demasiado cobarde, te recomiendo que vayas a la cima a esconderte.  
Se oyó alguna risita entre los presentes, e incluso el maestro tuvo que llevarse la mano a los labios para disimular una sonrisa..  
—Esta vez te has pasado de la raya Tergos—rugió Pantheon furioso mientras avanzaba al centro del circulo—¿Te atreves a llamarla cobarde cuando te niegas a batirte conmigo?  
Tras esta acusación, golpeó su escudo con su lanza un total de tres veces en señal de desafío.  
El maestro de ceremonias miro rápidamente a su hijo y después a Pantheon.  
—Vuestro combate se anuló con la ascensión de Tergos al templo del sol—dijo para intentar evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero el semblante del solari ya estaba ensombrecido.  
—Pareces algo oxidado Pantheon—dijo Tergos mientras alzaba sus lanzas solares— ¿Seguro que no te has malacostumbrado a los débiles rivales de la Liga?  
Dicho esto avanzo girando ambas lanzas sobre su cabeza. Los miembros de la cámara retrocedieron para deja sitio al combate.  
Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca descargo las armas contra su enemigo, que las bloqueo sin esfuerzo aparente tras lo que contraataco blandiendo su arma en un semicírculo.  
Tergos retrocedió de un salto y volvió a atacar a Pantheon, quien rodo por el suelo para evitar la lanzada.  
Leona contempló angustiada en lo que se había convertido aquella reunión.  
Con mucha más movilidad, el solari tomo una clara iniciativa en el combate, atacando al campeón de los rakkor por ambos flancos, y aunque no empleaba demasiada precisión, su rival empezaba a notarse cansado, y tarde o temprano perdería el equilibrio.  
En un tropiezo de Pantheon, volvió a atacar con ambas armas, que su enemigo consiguió esquivar a duras penas. Pese a todo notó un ligero escozor en el bíceps. Tenía una herida poco profunda de la que manaba sangre.  
_«¿Cuándo me ha tocado?»_  
Más lanzadas de Tergos llovieron sobre su escudo, marcando un cruento ritmo de acero contra acero.  
_«Debo contraatacar antes de cometer un error»_  
Tras el siguiente bloqueo, Pantheon avanzó hacia Tergos rápidamente, quien cruzó ambas lanzas sobre su pecho para preparar la defensa, pero el guerrero se paró en seco y lanzó su escudo con fuerza contra él. A esa distancia era imposible fallar, y el solari recibió el impacto en mitad del pecho, cayendo hacia atrás.  
Antes de poder reaccionar tenía a Pantheon encima, apretando el asta de su lanza contra su cuello, dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado.  
Todos contuvieron la respiración.  
—Pide disculpas a Leona—ordenó.  
Pero Tergos no dijo absolutamente nada.  
—No es necesario que sigas Pantheon—le dijo su amiga.  
El rakkor libero a su enemigo de la presa de mala gana y le indico a Leona que lo siguiera fuera. Antes de poder salir del recinto, Tergos, ciego por la ira, se levanto y corrió hasta ellos blandiendo ambas armas, pero antes de poder alcanzarles Pantheon se giro el golpeo su abdomen con la parte roma de su arma, dejándole de rodillas y sin respiración.  
—Aceptaremos la ayuda de Demacia—anunció antes de salir de allí.  
Leona se disculpo con el Sumo Solari con la mirada y le siguió.  
—¡Te matare, me oyes! —pudieron oír ya desde fuera del viejo coliseo—¡Juro por los dioses que te matare!

Se encontraban ahora en casa de Pantheon, donde Leona vendaba la herida a su compañero. Con ese combate había desacreditado por completo a Tergos y muy posiblemente se acabaría aceptando la ayuda de Demacia, y no solo eso. Al perdonarle la vida le había causado una humillación mucho mayor que una simple derrota.  
El rumor se había extendido por la ciudad tan solo en cuestión de minutos, y la madre de Pantheon reía orgullosa de su hijo. Desde la muerte de su marido a manos de un batallón de Noxus, harían ya dos años, se había ido a vivir a casa de su hijo, aunque nunca estaba allí. Para Leona fue un verdadero honor oficiar el último adiós en el templo solar.  
Cuando la herida estuvo correctamente vendada pasaron a la sala de entrenamiento. La casa era enorme, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la solari solo contaba con una habitación en el templo.  
Como representante de los rakkor en la liga, había conseguido traer el máximo honor y riquezas a su familia, y con cada victoria se acrecentaban.  
—Ya era hora de que alguien pusiera en su lugar a ese arrogante—comentó— hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de vencerle.  
Leona torció la cara en gesto de simpatía.  
—Y yo que pensaba que te batiste por mi honor.  
Pantheon le dedico algo parecido a una sonrisa.  
—Oh sí, eso también, claro.  
La chica recordó una conversación similar años atrás en la que Pantheon hizo morder el polvo a otro chico que se reía de ella por no saber manejar bien la espada. No levantó el pie de su cabeza hasta que le pidió perdón un total de quince veces. Él siempre había estado allí para protegerla.  
Cogió una espada roma de la estantería y ataco con ella.  
—¡En guardia!  
Pantheon salto hacia atrás y cogió una lanza de entrenamiento, tras lo que le dedico otro de sus intentos de sonrisa.  
Estaban acostumbrados a luchar codo con codo y en contra dentro de los campos de justicia, pero aquello era sin duda mil veces más divertido, le recordaba a cuando eran pequeños, y a cuanto pasaron juntos antes de ser ascendida al sol.  
El guerrero descargo su arma en línea recta, pero ella lo bloqueo sin problemas. Había mejorado mucho desde entonces.  
Los golpes se sucedieron durante un buen rato, en una frenética danza de sudor y guerra, pero Pantheon paró el combate. Los ojos de su amiga estaban vidriosos.  
—Leona…  
—No es nada—mintió ella.  
Pero a Pantheon no le bastó la respuesta. Avanzó hasta la solari y entre sus brazos la acorraló contra la pared.  
—Eres consciente de que si la guerra no lo fuera todo para mí, te amaría como te mereces, ¿verdad?  
Leona lo miro directamente a los ojos.  
—Y sabes que yo te dejaría hacerlo.  
El guerrero iba a añadir algo más, pero antes de poder hacerlo noto una presión contra su estomago. Su compañera había depositado la punta de su espada sobre el.  
—Has perdido—declaró con una sonrisa— ¿Quieres la revancha?  
Pantheon se alejó de ella, y esta vez sí consiguió sonreír por completo.  
— ¿Lo dudas?  
Y así los dos amigos se quedaron entrenando juntos durante el resto del día y hasta bien entrada la noche, como si nada más tuviera importancia, porque a decir verdad, en aquel momento nada más la tenía.

A algunos kilómetros de allí, Swain, maestro estratega y gran general de Noxus daba de comer a su amado pájaro. La tienda dispuesta para el general noxiano era la más grande de todo el campamento. Oscura y tétrica, con una gran mesa para las reuniones en el centro de ella.  
—Mi señor—anunció un soldado desde fuera—el general Darius está aquí.  
—Haz que pase.  
Por la puerta de la tienda apareció Darius. Imponente y con aire marcial. Se acerco hasta Swain y puso una rodilla en el suelo para reverenciarle, pero este le indicó que tomase asiento y se dejase de formalidades.  
— ¿Has oído lo de Yi? —le preguntó mientras servía dos copas de vino.  
—¿Cómo?... —preguntó Darius—¿Cómo se puede romper la magia que impide atacar dentro de la liga?  
El estratega se llevó la copa a los labios para dar un pequeño sorbo de cata. No bebería más, y seguramente Darius no pensaba tocar su copa, era más bien pura cortesía.  
—Existen…muchas maneras de burlar a la magia en este mundo. La fuerza de espíritu, o wuju, es uno de estos modos.  
—Supongo que no me habrás hecho llamar solo para hablar del Maestro Yi.  
Swain se acerco cojeando hasta su silla y se sentó frente a su acompañante.  
—El fin de Demacia está cerca—sentenció.  
—Lo sé.  
El pájaro de Swain soltó un desagradable graznido pidiendo más comida. Su dueño dejo un plato con tiras de carne crudas sobre la mesa, tras lo que el ave bajó de su hombro dispuesta a darse un festín.  
—Quiero que tomes el mando de esta campaña y te encargues del ataque a los rakkor hasta que Demacia acuda a ayudarlos.  
El noxiano decidió probar el vino. Tenía un sabor fuerte aunque dulzón. No le gustaba para nada.  
— ¿No te quedas a dirigirlo?  
Swain miró impasible a su leal general.  
—Me encantaría, pero hace meses que tengo reservados dos asientos de lujo para el concierto de primavera de Sona.  
— ¿Dos? —inquirió el noxiano arqueando una ceja.  
—Así es. Disfrutare de la inestimable compañía de nuestra aliada de última hora.  
Ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que el pájaro de Swain, si es que era eso, termino de cenar y salto de vuelta a su hombro, momento en el que este se levanto de la mesa.  
—Ahora esta tienda pasa a ser la tuya. No me falles Darius.  
— ¿Te he fallado alguna vez?  
Swain recogió las copas.  
—A eso mismo me refería.

* * *

**Aqui esta, espero que os guste y, hasta la proxima!**


	4. Capitulo 3: La Rosa Negra

**Perdonad el retraso gente, pero aqui os dejo con el 4 cap, espero que lo disfruteis, y recordad que la historia no es mia, solo se lo subo a un amigo.**

* * *

Hacía horas que el manto de la noche había caído sobre la ciudad de Noxus, y la tenue luz lunar que dejaba entrar los resquicios de las alcantarillas revelaba como la figura de un anciano caminaba por sus subterráneos, no sin cierta dificultad.

Se encontraba en los barrios bajos, un cruel agujero donde las normas las dictaba quien tenía el poder para hacerlas cumplir. Un lugar peligroso para un hombre de su edad, pese a lo que no parecía importarle.  
Al pasar por delante de la puerta de una taberna, esta se abrió dejando paso a dos soldados ebrios que iban acompañados de unas prostitutas.  
—Aparta de en medio, fiambre—le dijo uno de ellos dándole un empujón que lo tiro al suelo mientras que el otro se reía histéricamente sin soltar a su compañía para esa noche ni un segundo.  
En anciano se levantó del suelo con algo de esfuerzo y prosiguió su camino. Cuando giró la esquina, el soldado que le había empujado cayó al suelo de bruces para no despertarse nunca más.  
_«Escoria»_—pensó mientras se deleitaba con los gritos de auxilio y angustia de las putas.  
Siguió andando un buen rato hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida. Cuando se aseguro de que nadie le veía alzó su mano, en la que apareció una vara de mago con la que abrió una brecha en la pared. Se cerró una vez la hubo atravesado y todo quedo en silencio.

Al otro lado del muro, el disfraz ya no le servía para nada, y el anciano recupero su forma de hermosa mujer. Sus dedos juguetearon con la vara hasta hacerla desaparecer de nuevo. Sus labios, de tez suave, incitaban a acercarse para acariciar su nívea piel, la cual había causado ya la perdición de más de un infeliz.  
Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Al otro lado la estaban esperando.  
—¿Un concierto entretenido, LeBlanc? —preguntó la mujer que estaba parada en el pasillo al que daba la habitación.  
La maga sonrió.  
—Antes del concierto pensaba que era inmortal, pero ahora he descubierto que existe un modo de matarme. Por aburrimiento.  
Su compañera rió, y ambas se pusieron en marcha, descendiendo por un largo pasillo únicamente iluminado por antorchas, camino a las entrañas de Noxus.  
La maga la miró. Llevaba, si es que era posible, una indumentaria aún más extravagante que la suya. Su armadura, más decorativa que protectora, cubría la mitad de su cuerpo con un tono granate metalizado, dejando al descubierto brazos, abdomen y la mayor parte del pecho, que se encontraba pintado con un color rojizo semejante al de la sangre. Llevaba un pesado y extraño casco que ocultaba su rostro, dejando ver solo unos labios perfectos y provocativos. De su cinturón colgaban dos espadas cortas que sujetaba con la mano izquierda, siempre alerta.  
— ¿Cuál es nuestra parte del trato? —preguntó la espadachina.  
—Para ellos, Demacia. Para nosotros, la Liga.  
Ella sonrió.  
—Parece un buen trato.  
Al llegar a un punto poco iluminado del pasillo, desenfundo una de sus espadas y se hizo un corte en la mano. Salpico la pared de sangre para hacer un dibujo que se evaporó al instante. Armada ahora con una antorcha, entraron por la nueva puerta secreta que se había abierto.  
— ¿Ha llegado ya mi invitado? —preguntó LeBlanc mientras descendían por el nuevo pasillo.  
—Sí. Y no parece de los que les guste esperar.  
La hechicera se detuvo ante una de las puertas que se encontraban a ambos lados del pasadizo.  
—Neiriam…—comentó LeBlanc con picardía— ¿Eres consciente de lo sola que me he sentido durante todo el viaje verdad?  
La aludida sonrió alagada.  
—Quítate ese feo yelmo inmediatamente—le susurró cogiéndola del cinturón y atrayéndola hacia sí—. No me gusta.  
Neiriam empujó la puerta y a su amiga con ella. Una vez dentro se desprendió del yelmo como había sugerido, tiró la antorcha y la puso contra la pared para besarla al tiempo que LeBlanc comenzaba a desabrochar las correas de su armadura. Se deleito con sus ojos, rojos y salvajes como el fuego. Solo existía una persona en el mundo en quien la maga confiase, y se encontraba en esa misma habitación, quitándole la túnica.  
La señora de la Rosa Negra deslizó su mano entre los muslos de la espadachina hasta sentir los dedos cálidos y húmedos. Neiriam soltó un pequeño gemido y le beso el cuello al tiempo que sus manos, ásperas de empuñar espadas, acariciaban sus pechos con pasión, y el contacto de esas manos le gustaba.  
Cuando se terminaron de desnudar mutuamente, Neiriam comenzó a descender, rozando los pechos y el abdomen de su amiga con los labios, y haciendo pequeños altos para besar su blanca piel.  
La pequeña antorcha del suelo iluminaba la habitación, y ante esa suave luz, la maga se mostraba radiante, mostrando una desnudez y una figura que merecerían como poco el adjetivo "perfecta".  
La espadachina acarició la espalada de Leblanc mientras sus labios seguían descendiendo por su cintura, hasta que finalmente llegó abajo.  
Leblanc cerró los ojos y se echo hacía atrás para disfrutar del contacto de la dulce lengua de Neiriam entre sus muslos. Ella, por su parte, deslizó las manos por el interior de sus piernas para empujarlas suavemente hacia los lados y comenzó a deslizarlas, acariciándola hasta que llegó al éxtasis.  
Cuando esto ocurrió, Leblanc levantó a su amiga y la empujó contra una cama de la habitación hasta tumbarla por completo. Cuando estuvo sobre ella entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y estiró los brazos para inmovilizarla bajo el abrazo de su cuerpo desnudo, momento que aprovechó para morder el labio inferior de la espadachina, quien arqueó su cuerpo hacia el de LeBlanc de puro placer, haciéndole sentir su calor y sudor.  
La maga introdujo su lengua para luchar contra la de Neiriam y libero una de sus manos para pellizcarle suavemente un pezón.  
Neiriam aprovecho el momento de libertad para girarse y ser ella la que estuviera encima. LeBlanc sonrió complacida mientras que su compañera atrapaba su pierna entre las suyas y comenzaba a deslizar la cadera hacia atrás.  
Por lo visto, aquello les iba a llevar un buen rato. Solo esperaba que su invitado fuera un hombre paciente.

El incesante y monótono "tic-tac" le ponía de los nervios. Hacía más de una hora ya que esperaba sentado en aquella mesa, y arto de permanecer quieto, decidió levantarse a explorar el cuarto. Al ponerse en pie y arrastrar su túnica, provocó una marea de polvo.  
_«¿Cuánto hará que no limpian esta sala?»_  
Una lámpara circular, al igual que la sala, pendía del techo sosteniendo un considerable número de antorchas, dándole a la habitación un ambiente tétrico que lejos de intimidarle, le agradaba.  
En uno de las estanterías encontró una botella polvorienta de licor de la que decidió servirse una copa, que para su sorpresa estaba limpia. El licor sabía a puro fuego. Paso la manga de su túnica por la etiqueta, donde pudo leer "Ron Bruno de Myron".  
Dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa y devolvió la botella a la estantería, pero se llevo la copa con él.  
Siguió paseando por el cuarto, hasta que se detuvo delante del reloj que no paraba de sonar. Una verdadera obra de artesanía macabra. Una esfera hueca de la que pendían las agujas y sujetada por una garra de piedra negra. Dentro de la esfera, gotas de sangre danzaban. Una por cada segundo que pasaba, confluyendo en un torrente interno cada diez gotas.  
El joven se quedó mirando el objeto, absorto por su belleza, deseando saber cómo funcionaba.  
—Era el reloj de tu maestro—anunció una voz a su espalda.  
El joven se giró y vio a LeBlanc, acompañada de una extraña mujer, en la puerta. La maga decidió ir hasta su sitio sin usar los pies. La otra, sin embargo, si tuvo que caminar hasta su asiento. Tenía un pesado casco que solo dejaba ver de labios para abajo y aunque su indumentaria cubría de forma muy sugerente sus vergüenzas, iba prácticamente desnuda.  
—Cuando se ponía a mirarlo—continuó la señora de la Rosa Negra—nunca sabias si miraba la hora o la sangre.  
—Mi maestro…  
—Así es, Vladimir, tú maestro era uno de los llamados tres señores secretos de Noxus. Además de la embaucadora, el gobierno de la Rosa Negra siempre ha estado apoyado por el hemoante y por…  
—Y por mí—interrumpió Neiriam poco deseosa de que aquel desconocido averiguase su condición de semidemonio.  
LeBlanc miró a su compañera mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el contorno de sus labios. Aún tenía la respiración algo agitada y varias marcas de las largas uñas de Neiriam en la espalda.  
—A diferencia de nosotras dos, que no podemos envejecer por razones que no voy a contarte todavía— prosiguió Leblanc girándose de nuevo hacia su invitado bruscamente—, la única forma de que el hemoante conserve su poder intacto con el paso de los años, es transferírselo a un nuevo segador carmesí.  
—Por eso se te ofrece el puesto que se te ofrece, hemoante. Es tuyo por derecho de…sangre.  
Vladimir miró a la semidemonio con interés. Había pronunciado aquella última palabra con verdadero énfasis.  
—Y si lo rechazo me matareis, supongo.  
—No necesariamente.  
Leblanc se había materializado detrás de él.  
—Se me ocurren muchos usos para un hombre tan guapo—le susurró al odio—podrías ser nuestro juguete de por vida. Te trataríamos bien.  
Vladimir rió.  
—Es una oferta tentadora donde las haya, pero creo que me gusta más el puesto que me ofrecéis.  
La maga rozó la mejilla de Vladimir con sus dedos cálidos y le habló con voz sensual.  
—Puedes aceptar el puesto y ser nuestro juguete al mismo tiempo.  
El segador sonrió ante la proposición, pero no añadió nada más.  
—Es igual que Meyrar—sonrió la espadachina.  
—Es mucho más poderoso que Meyrar—dijo Leblanc de nuevo en su sitió—, pero igual de soso.  
Vladimir guardo silencio pensativo. Jamás habría imaginado que el hombre al que mató para ser lo que era perteneciese a aquel mundo subterráneo, y mucho menos que fuera uno de sus dirigentes. Todo aquello estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Así, en cuestión de segundos ya pertenecía a aquella organización simplemente por derecho de sangre, como había expresado aquella extraña mujer.  
—Además, Vladimir, has llegado en el mejor momento. La Rosa Negra va a dar un golpe que lleva siglos esperando. Necesitamos el poder de la sangre de nuestro lado una vez más, ahora más que nunca.  
— ¿Qué golpe?  
Vladimir miro a la mujer del yelmo de reojo. No sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que ella también sabía algo relacionado con la sangre. ¿Qué iba a pintar en una organización de magos si no?  
—Toda explicación a su debido tiempo, hemoante—le dijo Neiriam mientras se levantaba y dirigía al fondo de la sala.  
—Se te ofrece un gran privilegio—prosiguió .la hechicera— Simplemente acéptalo sin preguntas. Todas te serán respondidas cuando sepamos que eres digno de nuestra confianza.  
Neiriam cogió la botella de la que Vladimir se había servido una copa y sirvió dos más. LeBlanc apareció junto a ella para recoger la suya.  
—Acércate a brindar con nosotras—le dijo.  
Vladimir se levantó y se acercó hasta ellas. Aquello pintaba divertido.  
— ¿Y por qué brindaremos?  
—Por nosotros tres—le contestó Neiriam.  
El hemoante alzó su copa.  
—De acuerdo, por los señores secretos de Noxus.  
—No—sonrió LeBlanc—, por los señores secretos de Valoran.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui la teneis, supongo que dentro de dos dias subire el proximo, ya que voy bastante retrasado, jajaja, hasta dentro de dos dias! ;P**


End file.
